


Penguins in the Cafe

by TheFluffyMoose



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Dreams, Nightmares, Penguins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 13:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12014232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFluffyMoose/pseuds/TheFluffyMoose
Summary: Hiro wakes up one morning to some very ODD visitors in the cafe...





	Penguins in the Cafe

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo this was based off a dream I actually had. It's short but I hope you all like it.

Hiro yawned widely as he slowly thumped down the stairs, rubbing at his eyes and groaning tiredly. “Morning, Knucklehead.” Tadashi called over to him when he reached the bottom. “'m notta knucklehead...” Hiro mumbled as he shuffled over to the dining room to sit with his brother, but stopped half away in his tracks when something outside caught his eye. Blinking the sleep from his eyes, he walked over to the window and pulled open the blinds, rubbing his eyes again before looking outside.

 

There were penguins walking into the cafe...

 

Hiro stared wide eyed at the penguins before hurrying over to Tadashi and grabbing his arm, a wide grin spreading across his face. “Tadashi, come look out the window!! Look what's coming into the cafe!!” He insisted, pulling his brother to his feet and over to the other side of the house.

Tadashi quirked a brow, but followed his brother, peeking out the window at what he was pointing at. Tadashi frowned a bit and pushed his brother's head before walking back to the table. “It's impolite to stare at Aunt Cass's customers, Hiro. They come in every day, you know that.” He insisted as he sat down again and picked up the newspaper that he'd previously been reading.

Hiro looked flabbergasted; every day?! Since when had PENGUINS been coming into the cafe every day?! Hiro quickly shook his head and hurried back up the stairs to his room to grab his phone from his night stand. But when he reached the top step of his and Tadashi's room, the surrounding was... Different... The layout was far different from its usual norm... “What... In...” Hiro mumbled, taking a quick peek around the room; everything was still there. It was just... Smaller... Like it was missing a section...

 

Shaking his head, Hiro quickly hurried over to where his phone was lying and snatched it up before hurrying back down the stairs to the living room. “I'm gonna go take a picture of the penguins!!” Hiro insisted as he raced down the steps to the cafe; he didn't even notice that he didn't receive a reply from his brother as he hurried passed the display case and looked around the cafe to find... It... Was only filled with normal customers... “Wait... What...? Where'd the penguins go?” Hiro asked, walking passed the cash register counter and looking around the empty tables; no penguins in sight. “Aunt Cass, there WERE penguins in here a minute ago, right?” Hiro called to his aunt, who was at the coffee station.

“The penguins only come through the door, Hiro. They never get anything so they left.” his aunt explained as she poured out three coffees before turning back to her nephew. “You know this already.” She insisted with a smile as she handed off the coffees to three customers. Hiro's eyes followed them as they left; he couldn't see their faces... “Wait... Aunt Cass, where's Tadashi?” Hiro asked, returning his gaze to his aunt. A look of confusion crossed his aunt's face. “Who's Tadashi?” she asked, turning back to the coffee station with a rag to wipe it clean.

 

Hiro's heart clenched.

 

He was having another nightmare.

 

“No. No no. I have to wake up.” Hiro insisted, his eyes wide with horror as he quickly hurried out of the cafe and up the stairs again. He found the living area had changed this time, but to a place he didn't recognize. At least not very well... He recognized some of the furniture and he recognized the smell of the room, but he didn't know where he was. “I have to wake up...” He repeated as he hurried passed the unfamiliar familiar living room and up the stairs again to his and his brother's room, but it was even smaller this time. Tadashi's entire half of the bedroom was gone.

Hiro felt breath come in quick gasps as he hurried over to his bed and threw open the windows that it sat under, pushing away the blinds before climbing out onto the roof. “Gotta wake up... Gotta wake up...!!!” He repeated, ignoring the tears that were starting to form behind his eyes as he stood at the edge of the building; it was a three story drop and falling from this height would definitely wake him up if he was sleeping.

Or it would kill him.

But he knew it was a dream. A nightmare. And even if it wasn't, he didn't want to live in a world where Tadashi didn't exist. “Gotta wake up...” Hiro whimpered before taking a step off the roof and falling down to the pavement below.

 

Hiro was thankfully a smart boy and knew a nightmare when he was having it. What he didn't anticipate was waking up thrashing against his blankets and screaming. Hiro bolt himself up in bed, his hands gripping fistfuls of his blanket over his legs, his chest heaving in loud gasps as his rattled mind tried to remind him that he was awake and he hadn't actually died. His eyes snapped up to the divider as it was thrown open and his brother, hair everywhere and eyes wide, stood in the doorway.

“T-Ta... Tad-dashi...” he choked out as tears that he didn't know had formed fell down his cheeks. Tadashi quickly limped over to Hiro and hugged his younger brother. “I'm here. I promise I'm here.” Tadashi insisted, moving to sit on Hiro's bed as his younger brother curled in on himself and began sobbing.

Tadashi had only been back for two days; this was nightmare number five.


End file.
